ZOMBIEZ
by cronalust105
Summary: Lord death has sent SOUL BLACK*STAR AND KID ARE ON A SEARCH for survivors . but on the way they over come some unexpected geusts couples soul x maka kid x crona b*s x tsubak...PLEASE R&R or in other words ,COMMENT PLEASE !
1. Chapter 1

_ZOMBIEZ ~_

-INTRODUCTION-

IT WAS LATE AT NIGHT AND THE ZOMBIEZ WERE ATTACKING …..

'SUBMACHINE GUN "RAT – TAT –TAT- "

"KID , SOUL , BLACKSTAR ! RETURN TO BASE 27 NOW! Shouted Sid as he shot ZOMBIEZ .

"SIR YES SIR "the teenage boys ran to 'BASE 27'.

"Ah, you're here " said SHINIGAMI – SAMA ( head of the group 'president' RULER )

"What is it that you need father "KID said .

"The reason I called you here is cause I want you three to check for survivors and kill ZOMBIEZ on the way "He explained beneath the black cloth and skeleton mask.

"Oh, so where's the place you want us to investigate .

"I want you to check out OHIO , CALIFORNIA , NEW ORLEANS and AMERICA .These places seem to be a bit less dangerous … except the reason it's less dangerous is cause the ZOMBIEZ are huge and eat each other , more or less" they all wide – eyed …

"Well sounds great for a BIG STAR like me "Snorted B*S .

"GREAT ~ supplies are ready, guns are loaded , let's shake our bodies and get to work !".

Everybody groaned …..

Sorry it's small ,it's just a small introduction.

SHOULD I KEEP GOING ?


	2. Chapter 2

ZOMBIEZ 2

I hope you like it ~

"Damn" Soul said picking up a 'submachine gun '.

"cool …"Black*star said drooling on his bulletproof vest .

Stein and Spirit then appeared out of the blue, scaring the life out of them.

" w-where did you come from ? "asked soul hugging a nearby wall .

"we came to inform you that … you may over come across danger much worst then ZOMBIEZ" said Spirit as he took his hands out of his pockets .

"Sid and Nygus are coming along with you , were aware that your gonna need some help along the way "explained stein .

"You all ready ? "Sid said, suddenly besides Kid, which scarred the crap out of them again .

"Dammit, you too ?" Kid said creeped out.

~ ON THE HILECOPTER ~

"WAKING UP WAKING UP- "

The song 'AWAKE AND ALIVE 'was playing on the radio.

" I hope we can make it in time for survivors … poor humans "said Nygus ,sitting besides Sid .

"yeah , poor humans , there probably scared to death "said Sid scratching the back of his blue neck .

"Don't forget Sid, you're a ZOMBIE yourself, people may mistaken you as the enemy "Kid pointed out .

"Oh ….. I haven't thought of that "mumbled Sid bowing hid head down .

"….say, Kid, how's that girl of yours ? "soul asked .

"oh, you mean Lauren … I broke up with her "Kid said gripping his camouflage pants .

"why ? " asked soul as B*S starred worry .

"She was getting on my nervous and … she seemed to desperate "Kid said on an annoyed tone .

"oh, sorry for asking "soul said as B*S looked away .

"well then, why not change the subject!" Kid announced .

~AT THE AIR LINE 87~

Sid, Nygus, Kid, B*S and Soul were dropped off at 87 .

"(sigh)The number of the airline is not symmetrical, it should be eighty-eight !" complained Kid .

"stop complaining, me and Nygus well be inside the AIRLINE building, here " Sid handed them walky talky's .

"If there trouble, you call me " Sid Said .They all nodded and putted on there necessary equipment, and got weapons .

"well be waiting here for you "saluted a soldier, as the other's followed .

The teenage boy's ,along with a couple of soldiers walked away .

ON THE WALK

SOLDER 1 "How's it going John ? "sssshhh

SOLDER 2 (besides him ) "Great, how's your girl man ?"sssshhh

SOLDIER 1 "Great ! she said she's pregnant "sssshhh

SOLDIER 2 "Your happy ? "sssshhh

SOLDIER 1"Kinda "sssshhh

SOLDIER 2 "Heh, lucky you, she's hot and cool "sssshhh

SOLDIER 1 "Yeah, I am, your single and I'm not ~"sssshhh

SOLDIER 2 "HEY! ITS NOT MY FAULT I'M LOOKING FOR THE ONE! "sssshhh

Kid sighed as the soldiers keepted arguing.

"Heh, I know I'm gonna be the big*star here, all my muscles are recharged, and my Soul Wavelength is in pretty good shape to "said B*S .

"yeah, I'm pretty much geating good at wielding myself "soul said joining the conversation as they walked .

"what about you Kid , are your shinigami power's charged up ? "asked B*S .

"Yep, all good,there ready to kill any giant unsymmetrical beast "Kid said not looking at B*S's direction .

"GREAT! WERE GONNA BE A BIG GROUP CALLED'BLACK*STARS GROUP !'"B*S said excitedly .

"Not a chance Black*star "synced Soul and Kid .Black*star hunched down .

'CRACKLE ' grable was crumbling down a building, along with some dust .

'grrrrrrr…." A faint growl was heard .They got there weapons ready .

"you hear that "kid whispered to soul .

"yeah "soul said .

"(snirk) there nothing compared to us anyways " whispered Black*star .

The Zombie came out of a corner . It was about three meters high, brunt gray skin, and cold black eyes with a chainsaw as a hand .

"RRRRAAAARRRR " SCREAMED THE BEAST AS IT CHARGED AT THE TEENAGERS .

"God dammit "said Kid as he shot at the beast with a machine gun .

"heh "Black*star dropped his weapon as he jumped to the monstrous Zombie .

"BLACK*STAR !" Soul and Kid screamed to the blue haired teenager as he barred his fest .

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt a lot !" B*S then turned his soul force out as he punched the Zombie's stomach. "SOUL FORCE !" B*S twisted his fist and the wavelength made the Zombie fell back and screetch with pain .B*S grined with satisfaction .

The Zombie, then stood up and gave another screetch, sounding like a deer mating call . More three meter ZOMBIEZ came at the sound of the screetch .

"This is just shit " soldier number one said as he started to fire, but a Zombie then got him by the color and chomped his head off .Blood splatterd everywhere .

"WOW !" The other soldier then started firing at the Zombie, only getting eaten by another Zombie .All the ZOMBIEZ then starred at the remaining teenagers ,and befor they knew .The three teenagers were now completely surrounded by ZOMBIEZ .

"I don't wanna die now "Kid said as a single tear sheaded from his cheek, when suddenly a voice was heard ….a female voice.

"HEY, UGLY, LOOK OVER HEAR !" The Zombiez then walked over to the voice .

"Ready to have some fun ? "right then the zombiez were screeching with agony , falling and turning to red souls .

2 other figures then jumped off near by building (symmetrically ) and to the circle of zombiez .

'BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM ! 'There was a big sound and dust covered any vesion. As the dust was clearing ,three figures were walking over to them . The girl on the right had black hip length hair ,blue eyes ,wearing a white tank top splattered with blood ,camouflage pants ,and combat boots .The one on the left was a girl with Blonde/Brown ,shoulder length hair ,green eyes ,pink tank top ,blue jean shorts and combat boots as well ,and The one on the middle ,had shoulder length pink hair ,bangs uneven , side bangs were longer than the others ,deep blue eyes ,black tank top ,camouflage pants and combat boots ,holding a 'GRANADE LOUNCHER' over her shoulder .

"you all okay? "the pink haired female spoke .

"u-uh ,yeah ,thanks for your help " Kid said blushing nervously .

"My names Crona by the way ,by my right is Tsubaki ,and on my left is Maka "the girls on her side's waved there hands at them , wearing there friendly smiles hey there " maka and tsubaki said nicely .

"…..oh ,pardon me ,let introduce myself too ,my name is Death the kid ,on my right is Black*star 'hey' and on my left is Soul 'hey ,how's it going ' he said .

"Hey "the three girls synced .

" I'm usually nervous all the time, but when it comes to times like this, it just blows away " crona said nervously .

"If anyone of you touch me in a bad way 'I'll 'maka chop' your little friend "Maka said with a book in her boys gulped.

"Don't worry about me, I'm very caring and calm, so I wont actually hurt any one of you, but if you do touch me, I will slap you, but nothing else "Tsubaki said as she was pulling her hair to a long ponytail.

"uhu, anyways ,have you girls seen any survivors around the city?"kid asked .The girls nodded.

"where are they?"soul asked.

"they've been following us ,so probably 'HELP!'"the girls got trampled by three little kids.

"help! Ronies chasing us,and we all have to hid…hey ,who are those guys ?"a little girl with dark blue short hair, and green eyes said as she played with the hair of the trampled pinkeete.

"uhhh,please get of me"crona said as the little ones laughed as they got off the older girls.

"rrRRAAAWWer"a childish voice was heard from a corner running to the three girls.

"YYEEAAA"the little girls boy that was named Ronie then jumped up and tackled the girls.

"hey! I though I told you four to not play like that!"maka said picking Ronie up by the colar.

"soorryyy"ronie said sadly.

"Tonie, Crystal, Raven, you three okey ?"Tsubaki said to a blonde girl (tonie)with deep blue eyes, a girl with white hair (crystal)deep blue eyes, and the deep blue haired girl with green eyes (raven).

"yeah"the three synced.

"oouuchhhh~"crona mumbled as she rubbed her sore head.

"you okay " I asked offering my hand to her.

"yeah"she toke my hand and I pulled her up ,our bodies were about an inch noticed and backed away blushing.

'DAMMIT, she's just so cute when she's blushing ' I covered my eyes with my face to not make my flushed face obvious.

"t-thank y-you" I picked my head up and noticed she was still blushing, but was rubbing her left arm nervously.

'DAMMIT!' I said through mt though my thoughts . I grabbed my middle.

"s-so ,should we go and show them to my father ?"kid asked removing his hand from the bulge from his pants.

Soul and B*S noticed ,but just nodded.

"wait! Let us just get our stuff ready, it'll only be a minute "tsubaki said as she ran to a corner with the rest of the girls (and Ronie).

"heh, looks like you've got a boner huh kid?"Soul teased.

Kid then turned a sharp glare to soul, but then new there was nothing he could say to denye it .

"probably …"said kid ,feeling guilty .

"Where back!"Maka shouted as they came back, holding suitcases ,purses ,and gun bags.

"great! Now lets walk all the- "kid was then interrupted by a maka .

"That won't be necessary "Maka said suspiciously. The guys were confused ,and before they knew ,Ronie came Full speed with a black Ford-v8 truck.

'….' the boys where speechless.

"WOW,CAN I DRIVE'NO!"Black*star was quickly declined by the girls.

"well then ? are we going or not ?"Ronie said ,in an older version of himself (A/N .like about 17 or 18 years old)

"What the- I thought he was like six years old!" kid said.

"well explained later ,lets go "Maka said gesturing them to come.

They all got on the truck and drove smoothly to 'BASE 27'.


End file.
